<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visite nocturne by Amelia_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854891">Visite nocturne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Queen/pseuds/Amelia_Queen'>Amelia_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Queen/pseuds/Amelia_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfermé à Slabside pour ses actions de justicier, Oliver mène une vie monotone, rythmée par des combats violents et une solitude pesante. Jusqu’au jour où il reçoit une visite des plus inattendues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Kara Danvers &amp; Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visite nocturne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un OS plus léger que ce que j’écris d’habitude, j’espère vous faire un peu sourire en cette période compliquée. Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avec un petit commentaire :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un bruit étrange réveilla Oliver qui se redressa prudemment, ouvrant grand les yeux dans la pénombre de sa cellule. Il entendait des voix étouffées. Quelqu’un approchait. C’était étrange, les gardes faisaient leurs rondes seuls la nuit et si des prisonniers étaient sortis de leur cellule, ils ne discuteraient pas et se feraient discrets. Intrigué et sur ses gardes, il s’assit au bord de son lit, le froid du béton sous ses pieds nus l’aidant à chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.</p><p>Deux figures reconnaissables entre mille apparurent dans son champ de vision à travers les barreaux et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, résistant à l’envie de se pincer le bras pour être sûr qu’il ne rêvait pas. Ils n’avaient pas fait ça. Ces deux idiots ne venaient pas d’entrer par effraction dans la prison la plus sécurisée du pays pour le faire évader.</p><p>-On aurait dû passer par la salle de contrôle pour savoir quelle est sa cellule.</p><p>-Mais non, on va vite le trouver, super vision, tu te rappelles ?</p><p>-Si j’utilisais ma vitesse, on le trouverait encore plus vite.</p><p>Oliver leva les yeux au ciel et s’approcha des barreaux à pas feutrés. Ils n’avaient même pas un plan bien établi pour leur tentative d’évasion. Ces deux-là étaient incorrigibles.</p><p>-On en a déjà parlé, tu risques de réveiller tout le monde en entrant dans les cellules et en levant leurs draps pour voir leurs visages.</p><p>-Sans parler du fait que tu risques d’être marqué à vie par certaines visions, dit Oliver.</p><p>Barry fit une grimace à cette image avant de réagir et d’accourir vers sa cellule alors que Kara affichait un sourire resplendissant. Les deux superhéros faisaient tâche avec leurs costumes si colorés dans ce décor gris. Ils n’avaient rien à faire ici.</p><p>-Vous devriez repartir, dit Oliver. Je ne peux pas quitter cette prison et devenir un fugitif, ma famille…</p><p>-Oui, oui, on sait, Dig nous a expliqué, le coupa Barry. C’est comme ça que tu accueilles tes amis ? Et est-ce qu’on peut parler de la barbe ?</p><p>Kara lui mit un coup de coude et lui assura que ça lui allait bien et qu’elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir. Oliver lui, était confus. S’ils savaient pourquoi il était obligé de rester en prison et ne voulait pas fuir, qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient là ? Ça n’avait aucun sens, à part s’ils avaient besoin de lui pour quelque chose. Une menace à combattre, ou des conseils tactiques. Dans tous les cas, leur présence lui réchauffait le cœur et le coin de ses lèvres se releva légèrement en un sourire fantôme, chose qu’il n’avait pas faite depuis cinq semaines. Depuis qu’il avait dit adieu à William.</p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps de leur dire qu’il était tout de même content de les voir, il fut pris dans une étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle. Pendant un instant, ses instincts lui crièrent de se débarrasser de la menace, se retrouver pris dans un étau signifiait une mort certaine, mais il résista. C’était son ami qui le serrait chaleureusement dans ses bras et il se détendit peu à peu, lui retournant la pareille, sentant un poids le quitter. Les seuls contacts qu’il avait eus dernièrement avaient été violents et Barry venait de lui offrir quelques secondes de paix intérieure.</p><p>Ils se séparèrent trop vite à son goût lorsque Kara leur fit remarquer qu’elle allait détruire la serrure si Barry ne la faisait pas entrer <em>tout de suite</em> pour qu’elle aussi se joigne à ce câlin de groupe. Oliver était soulagé qu’elle n’ait pas forcé sa cellule, il aurait certainement eu des ennuis auprès des gardes le lendemain sinon. Barry s’exécuta, lui faisant traverser les barreaux en un clin d’œil comme s’ils n’existaient pas. Voir ce dont il était capable avec ses pouvoirs était toujours impressionnant. Kara déposa sur son lit les deux boîtes cartonnées qu’elle tenait jusque-là et se retourna vers lui en ouvrant grand les bras.</p><p>-À mon tour !</p><p>À nouveau, il ne put retenir un petit sourire devant son enthousiasme et elle fit le dernier pas qui les séparait pour l’enserrer dans ses bras qui avaient le pouvoir de lui briser les os en un instant. Pourtant, il se laissa aller à son étreinte sans crainte, savourant cette chaleur humaine qui lui manquait tant, tous ses muscles se relâchant sous sa douceur. Il voudrait que ce moment soit infini. Leur chaleur et leur affection faisaient fondre le mur de glace qu’il avait érigé autour de son cœur pour survivre ici.</p><p>-Je crois que c’est la première fois que tu ne te défiles pas, dit Barry.</p><p>Oliver leva la tête vers lui et Kara recula doucement, lui faisant immédiatement regretter son contact. Pour ne pas les inquiéter, il ne leur avouerait pas combien il en avait eu besoin. Combien leur affection signifiait pour lui.</p><p>-Vous vous êtes littéralement jetés sur moi, se défendit-il. Et je suis coincé ici.</p><p>Kara dut lire entre les lignes car elle le serra à nouveau contre elle, murmurant qu’il n’avait rien à faire dans un tel endroit. Barry posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda s’il tenait le coup.</p><p>-Tant que Felicity et William sont en sécurité, je vais bien.</p><p>C’était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les trois. Cet endroit le détruisait à petit feu.</p><p>-On sera toujours là pour eux, promit Kara.</p><p>Barry confirma ses paroles et elle se détacha finalement de lui. Leur promesse signifiait beaucoup pour lui, ils étaient les deux êtres les plus puissants qu’il ait jamais connus et il avait confiance en eux pour protéger sa famille. Ils ne pouvaient pas être présents vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et il savait très bien pourquoi, mais ils répondraient au premier appel à l’aide, il n’en avait aucun doute.</p><p>-Alors, dit-il en s’éclaircissant la gorge. Vous me dites ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ?</p><p>Il doutait que ce soit seulement pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Ils perdirent immédiatement leur air sérieux et deux grands sourires s’affichèrent sur leurs visages alors qu’ils échangeaient un regard complice.</p><p>-On voulait te rendre visite bien sûr ! dit Barry.</p><p>-Et on t’a ramené une surprise !</p><p>Kara était toute excitée et sautait presque sur place. Son regard glissa vers les deux boîtes qu’ils avaient apportées, se demandant ce qu’elles pouvaient contenir. Ils savaient qu’il ne pourrait rien garder ici. Chacun en prit une et la présenta devant lui, les portant comme un plateau, une main à plat en-dessous. Évidemment. De la nourriture.</p><p>-Devine ! l’encouragea Kara avec un grand sourire.</p><p>-Qu’est-ce qui te manque le plus ? renchérit Barry.</p><p>Felicity.</p><p>Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas le dire, elle n’était clairement pas dans ces boîtes et il refroidirait l’ambiance que ses amis s’évertuaient à rendre légère. Les connaissant, ça ne pourrait qu’être des pâtisseries. Il élimina la glace pour des raisons pratiques, et la réponse évidente était…</p><p>-Du chocolat.</p><p>-Du chocolat ! répétèrent-ils en cœur.</p><p>Il se demanda brièvement comment ses voisins de cellule pouvaient encore être endormis, mais son attention se reporta sur ses amis qui ouvraient les boîtes solennellement.</p><p>-Un gâteau au chocolat, annonça Barry comme s’il était un maître d’hôtel.</p><p>-Des cookies et des muffins ! dit Kara en l’imitant.</p><p>Ils étaient de grands malades. Ils avaient infiltré la prison la mieux gardée du pays pour lui ramener des gâteaux. Mais il devait admettre que la vue des pâtisseries le faisait saliver. Une odeur divine s’échappait des boîtes, lui mettant l’eau à la bouche, et il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était d’y goûter, même s’il n’était habituellement pas fan des gâteaux industriels. Il ferait une exception cette fois, il était sûr qu’il les apprécierait après les repas peu gouteux qu’il était forcé d’avaler en prison.</p><p>-Vous savez que je ne peux pas manger tout ça seul ?</p><p>-Oui, c’est pour ça qu’on va t’accompagner.</p><p>Pendant un instant il se demanda s’ils n’avaient pas organisé tout ça jute pour avoir une excuse pour s’empiffrer de gâteaux. Sauf que ces deux-là n’avaient pas besoin d’excuse, c’était des morphales et ils ne s’en cachaient pas. Mais il y avait un problème dans leur plan à demi formé.</p><p>-Vous ne pouvez pas, les gardes font des rondes aléatoires et…</p><p>Ils feraient une syncope en voyant Flash et Supergirl manger des gâteaux dans sa cellule.</p><p>-Tu nous prends pour des amateurs ? s’indigna Barry. On a consulté leur emploi du temps, on a une heure devant nous.</p><p>Donc ils avaient quand même un peu travaillé ce plan.</p><p>-Et les caméras de surveillance tournent en boucle. On a pensé à tout, dit fièrement Kara.</p><p>Sauf à chercher dans quelle cellule il se trouvait. Il ne leur en fit pas la remarque, ne voulant pas diminuer leur enthousiasme, mais ils prenaient un risque avec ce plan.</p><p>-Et si des détenus en profitent pour s’enfuir ?</p><p>-Il n’auront aucune chance face à nous trois, assura Barry.</p><p>L’idée qu’il l’incluait encore parmi eux, en tant que superhéros et défenseurs des innocents, lui fit chaud au cœur. Ils le voyaient toujours comme leur ami et allié, comme Green Arrow, malgré la façade de guerrier impitoyable qu’il présentait depuis qu’il était ici. Il acquiesça finalement et leur proposa de s’installer sur le lit, ça serait étroit mais c’était le seul endroit à peu près confortable de sa cellule. Kara étudia la pièce d’un air calculateur avant d’annoncer qu’elle avait une idée, et Barry sortit à vitesse rapide en lui disant de s’en occuper le temps qu’il ramène les boissons qu’il avait déposées sur le toit pour avoir les mains libres au cas où.</p><p>D’une main, la kryptonienne souleva son matelas du lit et le mit par terre avant d’étendre son drap fin à côté en guise de nappe. Elle plaça son oreiller en face et déposa les boîtes au milieu, sur le drap. Tout l’espace libre de sa cellule était maintenant occupé pour leur goûter improvisé. Elle s’assit sur le matelas et le tapota pour qu’il la rejoigne. Il eut à peine le temps de s’asseoir que Barry réapparaissait, thermos et tasses en main. Cette fois, Oliver se pinça discrètement. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Ils avaient ramené<em> du café.</em></p><p>-C’est cosy, j’adore ! dit-il en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.</p><p>Oliver faillit s’étrangler alors que Kara riait doucement, de lui ou de Barry, il ne saurait le dire. Il retira ses gants pour leur servir le café et Oliver prit la tasse chaude entre ses mains comme s’il s’agissait d’un trésor. L’odeur de la caféine lui montait à la tête et il ne résista pas à l’envie d’avaler une gorgée du précieux liquide. Cela fit l’effet d’un feu d’artifice sur sa langue et il ferma les yeux pour en apprécier chaque seconde.</p><p>-Le café est pas mal, dit Barry, mais attends de goûter au gâteau, tu vas monter au septième ciel.</p><p>-Je ne crois pas que ça puisse être meilleur que ça, dit Oliver dans un murmure.</p><p>-Crois-moi, ça l’est.</p><p>Il se rappela alors que Barry aussi avait été emprisonné, pas aussi longtemps que lui et pas dans un endroit aussi difficile, mais il avait connu ces privations. Il posa sa tasse et sans attendre, Kara lui mit une serviette dans la main et une part de gâteau au chocolat.</p><p>-Tu m’en diras des nouvelles.</p><p>Barry mangeait déjà un cookie et Kara avait un muffin à moitié entamé en main, ils l’avaient laissé déguster son café en paix, sans pouvoir résister au chocolat. Plus vorace qu’eux, c’était impossible. Il prit finalement une bouchée du gâteau, s’attendant au sucre écœurant des pâtisseries industrielles, mais c’est une saveur complètement différente qui lui éveilla les papilles. Du chocolat noir, des amandes, une légèreté et un fondant délicieux. Pendant un instant, il se crut dans son appartement, à partager un goûter avec William, un moment rare mais précieux. Il rouvrit les yeux sur sa cellule transformée, sur ses amis qui dévoraient leurs pâtisseries en le surveillant d’un œil, et un sourire, un vrai, se forma sur son visage.</p><p>Ils lui offraient le meilleur des cadeaux.</p><p>Enfermé ici, il en avait oublié au fil des jours qu’il n’était pas vraiment seul, que des gens tenaient à lui dehors, qu’il n’était pas qu’un paria parmi les prisonniers. Il avait une famille bien plus grande que William, Felicity et Théa. Aujourd’hui, avec leur visite, ils lui rendaient une partie de lui qu’il avait perdue. Il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant.</p><p>-Barry, je déteste le dire, mais tu as raison. Le café n’est pas comparable.</p><p>Il afficha un grand sourire et tapa la main dans celle de Kara en signe de victoire.</p><p>-Comment vous avez su… pour la recette ?</p><p>Il était vraiment touché qu’ils aient cherché spécifiquement sa recette personnelle, car il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, ce n’était pas une recette trouvée au hasard sur internet.</p><p>-On n’allait pas te ramener un gâteau industriel, dit Barry, je sais combien tu détestes ça. Même si ce n’est pas vraiment justifié, certaines marques…</p><p>-On a demandé conseil à Dig, l’interrompit Kara, et il nous a donné ta recette. Je l’ai fait aujourd’hui pour qu’il soit bien frais, je n’allais pas ramener un gâteau de plusieurs jours, et voilà !</p><p>-C’est toi qui l’a fait ? s’étonna-t-il.</p><p>Elle prit un air faussement vexé et lui demanda s’il doutait vraiment de ses talents culinaires après avoir goûté à son gâteau. Oliver devait avouer qu’il était parfait mais ce n’était pas pour cette raison qu’il était étonné.</p><p>-Non, c’est délicieux mais… je ne peux pas t’imaginer préparer une pâtisserie et résister à l’envie de la manger.</p><p>Kara resta bouche bée, comme si elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles et ne savait pas si elle devait être flattée qu’il la connaisse si bien ou offensée qu’il suggère une telle chose. Barry éclata de rire et s’étouffa presque sur son cinquième cookie et Oliver ne réussit pas à garder son sérieux et sourit, un air espiègle dans le regard. Kara murmura qu’il n’avait pas complètement tort, elle en avait préparé deux, le premier pour le goûter et être sûre qu’ils étaient réussis, et cette fois, Oliver lâcha un petit rire. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu’il avait ri, c’était libérateur.</p><p>-Vous pouvez rire autant que vous voulez, mais au moins moi, je n’ai pas passé deux jours à faire des cookies parce que je les mangeais plus vite que je ne les faisais.</p><p>Barry s’arrêta immédiatement de rire et pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle en lui disant que c’était censé rester un secret entre eux, et en guise de réponse, elle lui tira la langue. Oliver avala un autre morceau de gâteau sous leurs chamailleries, se demandant s’il venait de causer la troisième guerre mondiale. Cette fois, il ne put réprimer un gémissement, c’était exquis. Un silence de mort se fit autour de lui, ses deux amis le regardant avec de grands yeux.</p><p>-Est-ce que tu viens de…</p><p>-Non, le coupa-t-il.</p><p>-J’ai une super ouïe je te rappelle.</p><p>-Et tu n’as rien entendu.</p><p>Barry et Kara échangèrent un regard avant de partir dans un fou rire phénoménal, et Oliver se concentra sur son gâteau qu’il finit par dévorer, ne prononçant plus aucun son mais savourant chaque bouchée. Ils finirent par se calmer et Oliver leur demanda des nouvelles de leurs vies. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu’il se passait en dehors de la prison. Le monde continuait de tourner même s’il n’en faisait plus partie.</p><p>-Je viens de sauver ma planète contre un alien qui voulait la faire exploser, la routine.</p><p>-Moi je viens de rencontrer ma fille qui vient du futur. Cool non ?</p><p>Oliver savait ce qu’ils faisaient et il leur en était reconnaissant. Il n’avait pas le cœur non plus à écouter leurs problèmes, pas aujourd’hui, pas tant qu’il était enfermé ici. Ils le savaient et rendaient léger ce qui ne l’était pas. En plus, cela promettait des histoires fascinantes qui le distrairaient pendant des jours. Ses amis avaient une vie impossible.</p><p>-Tu plaisantes ? dit Kara. Comment elle s’appelle ? Elle a quel âge ? Elle a tes pouvoirs ? Pourquoi je l’ai pas encore rencontrée ?</p><p>Ils parlèrent longtemps de Nora, dont Barry était incroyablement fier même s’il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, de leurs dernières missions, des bêtises de leurs amis, le tout dans la bonne humeur. Oliver en oublia qu’ils étaient dans sa cellule, que le temps leur était compté, qu’il n’avait pas vu sa famille depuis des semaines. Il profitait simplement du moment présent, se perdant dans les histoires incroyables de ses amis, grignotant les pâtisseries qu’ils avaient confectionnées pour lui.</p><p>Barry disparut soudain pendant une demi seconde avant de se rasseoir à sa place comme si de rien n’était. Ce qui l’avait vraiment trahi étaient ses gants qui n’étaient plus posés exactement de la même manière qu’avant. Sans parler du fait qu’il affichait une mine innocente.</p><p>-Qu’est-ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda Oliver en plissant les yeux.</p><p>-Qui ? Moi ? Rien. J’ai rien fait. De quoi tu parles ?</p><p>Kara cachait son visage dans sa main pour ne pas rire de son incapacité à mentir et Oliver le fixa longuement jusqu’à ce qu’il capitule.</p><p>-J’ai <em>peut-être</em> endormi le garde qui allait faire sa ronde à cet étage.</p><p>-Endormi ? répéta-t-il, méfiant.</p><p>Il ne voulait pas accuser son ami sans raison, mais s’il avait frappé un garde pour qu’il s’évanouisse et ne les interrompe pas, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. L’idée même que <em>Barry</em> fasse ça pour lui le révulsait. Il ne portait aucun des gardes dans son cœur mais ils ne faisaient que leur travail et aucun d’eux ne méritait de se faire attaquer.</p><p>-Oui, dit Barry sans avoir conscience de la tempête qui faisait rage dans l’esprit d’Oliver. Cisco a intégré du chloroforme dans mes gants, avec une pression au bon endroit, il se libère. Je dois juste poser la main sur leur nez et leur bouche pour les endormir. Et bien sûr ils ne se rendent compte de rien vu que j’utilise la Speedforce. Il croira juste s’être endormi devant les écrans de surveillance.</p><p>Oliver retint un soupir de soulagement mais Kara lui adressa tout de même un regard étrange. Il ne serait pas étonné qu’elle ait entendu son rythme cardiaque changer. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment y faire grand-chose et il reporta son attention sur les informations que Barry venait de lui donner. Leur plan était finalement pas si mal conçu que ça. À quelques détails près.</p><p>-Est-ce que c’est pour ça qu’aucun de mes voisins de cellule ne s’est encore réveillé ?</p><p>Il acquiesça et Kara passa un bras dans le dos d’Oliver, l’attirant contre elle.</p><p>-On ne voulait pas être interrompus, pas alors qu’on passe un si bon moment.</p><p>-On ne partira pas tant qu’il reste des gâteaux, ajouta Barry avec un sourire.</p><p>Oliver baissa les yeux sur les boîtes et lui fit remarquer qu’il n’en restait plus que trois, en deux minutes, tout serait parti. Kara le serra un peu plus contre elle et avec un soupir de contentement, il se laissa aller à son étreinte. Un peu égoïstement, il emmagasinait autant de leur affection que possible, sachant que bientôt, il serait seul dans cette cellule vide et qu’il ne reverrait pas de visage amical avant longtemps.</p><p>Barry distribua une part de gâteau à chacun et mit les boîtes sur le côté, et malgré ce qu’il avait dit, ils restèrent bien après avoir fini de les déguster. Ils discutèrent longtemps, rirent de leurs exploits, partagèrent des secrets et des sourires. Finalement, l’heure du départ sonna et Kara remit tout en place en quelques secondes, les affaires qu’ils allaient emporter rassemblées dans un coin de la cellule. Il ne devait pas rester une miette.</p><p>Ils le prirent à nouveau dans leurs bras, et s’il les garda un peu plus longtemps que normal contre lui, ils n’en dirent rien. Oliver les remercia pour tout, pour être venu, pour les pâtisseries, pour leurs discussions. Il garda sous silence combien il avait apprécié leur affection, leur chaleur et leur amitié, mais il n’avait aucun doute qu’ils le savaient. Ils partirent en lui faisant promettre de ne pas se perdre dans cet endroit et de garder espoir, ses alliés allaient trouver un moyen de le faire sortir légalement, sans qu’il ne devienne un fugitif.</p><p>Oliver se recoucha repus, le cœur chantant. Leur visite avait ravivé un feu éteint en lui et leur présence avait marqué cette pièce dans ses fondations, la rendant un peu moins grise, un peu moins terne. Il n’oublierait jamais la bulle de bonheur qu’ils avaient créée.</p><p>Barry et Kara s’étaient fait une place dans son cœur que peu de gens occupaient. Au même titre que Felicity, Théa et William, ils faisaient partie de sa famille. Il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices pour les protéger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>